


Derniere Danse

by Autistic_Assassin_Bird



Series: Tokusatsu Sense8 [2]
Category: Sense8 (TV), 動物戦隊ジュウオウジャー | Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger, 快盗戦隊ルパンレンジャー VS 警察戦隊パトレンジャー | Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patoranger
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sense8 (TV) Fusion, Angst with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-06-08 10:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15241401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autistic_Assassin_Bird/pseuds/Autistic_Assassin_Bird
Summary: Noel really regreted not keeping a closer eye on BPO.Set 5 years before I Am You, You Are Me.





	1. Dernière danse

**Author's Note:**

> The song lyrics in this are from Dernière Danse by Indila.

Misao - Parma, Italy

Noel - Marseilles, France

Yamato - Yokohama, Japan

...

“Vos, ailà! (Hey, you!)” Noel yelled, banging on the door to his neighbour’s house. His stupid neighbour had decided to play loud music again. It annoyed him. His neighbour opened the door. “Que? (What?)” He asked.

“Turn your music down, man. I’m trying to get ready for work.” Noel snapped. His neighbour looked confused. “I wasn’t playing any music.” Noel groaned as he walked to the train station to catch a ride. He’d had a massive migraine the day before and had had a strange dream last night and the music playing right now wasn’t helping.

He was sure it was some pop tune in French. It sounded like the sappy, calm kind of music a ballerina would dance to. He got off the metro at his stop and went into the police station.

Noel had lived in this town in southern France pretty much his whole life. His mom had told him that his great-grandparents had come to France from Japan to settle down somewhere quiet.

He went to sit down at his desk and start going through paperwork. He blinked and suddenly, he was in what looked like an empty dance studio. A man who looked around the same age as him was dancing by himself. _So, that’s where the music was coming from._ Noel realized.

The man caught his eye and turned to stare. “E che cazzo?” The man swore, his voice loud in the empty room. “Who the hell are you?” He asked, his French heavily Italian accented. “I’m Noel Takao. And you are?” Noel replied.

“Misao Mondo.” The Italian answered.

..

Misao had not expected to be part of a cluster. Noel seemed nice enough. The third member, neither of them had any idea about. That was, until Yamato appeared onstage while Misao was practicing for a dress rehearsal.

The man stared around the auditorium in confusion. “Move, please. I’m busy.” Misao snapped. Yamato scrambled out of the way. “Sorry.” He apologized. “I’m Kazakiri Yamato.” 

Misao couldn’t help smirking at Yamato’s awkwardness. He turned his focus back to the part of the rehearsal he had to perform.

**Je remue le ciel, le jour, le nuit.**

**Je danse avec le vent, la pluie.**

**Un peu d’amour, un brin de miel**

**Et je danse, danse, danse, danse, danse, danse**

Yamato watched in awe as Misao danced. When Misao’s part ended, he went backstage. Yamato grinned at him. “That was the most amazing thing I've ever seen.” He said. Misao noticed the Japanese man was blushing. He laughed and placed a hand on Yamato’s shoulder. “Stick around and you might see more of it, uccellino.”

..

Yamato was busy trying to find DNA samples on Amazons when he was visited by Noel.

“Bonjour, Yamato. How goes your schooling?” The French policeman asked. Yamato nodded slightly in Noel’s direction, not looking up from the sample he was examining. “It's going good. How's the investigation into those weird robberies going?”

“Pas bon. The thieves always get away before we arrive.” He grumbled.

Yamato smirked as an idea came to him. “What if, both you and me create Sentai teams to help investigate the thieves?” He suggested.

Noel stared at him. “Really?” He said, smirking, leaning forward on the table. “What do suggest we call these teams, Yamato?”

“Uh, how about...Keisatsu Sentai Patranger. And mine could be...Dobutsu Sentai Zyuohger.”

Noel nodded. “I'll see what I can do.”

…

One year later, Yamato was busy talking to Leo, Amu, and Tusk when he received a phone call from Noel.

“ _Yamato, something's happened to Misao. He's not answering texts or calls and I can't visit him. I think BPO might have gotten him._ ” Yamato nearly dropped his phone.

“Yamato? Is something wrong?” Amu asked. He grabbed a backpack, his zyuoh changer, and a passport. “Yamato!” Tusk said, grabbing his shoulders. “What's going on? Please, tell us.”

So, he explained that he was a sensate and about his cluster. He told them about Noel's phone call.

…

Noel located the facility Misao was held in. Lugano, Switzerland. He snuck in under the guise of a doctor.

“Right this way, Monsieur Rey.” A doctor, Hiiro Kagami, said. “This is the room the Grafted are placed in post-surgery.”

Noel walked around the room, searching for a familiar face, hoping desperately the entire time he wouldn't find him. When he found him, he almost cried. He steadied his breathing and discreetly snapped a couple photos with his phone.

 _Noel, don't do anything stupid._ Yamato reminded him. After he left the facility, he sent the photo to Yamato.

 _I'm sorry. I failed you._ But then an idea came to him. He'd heard something about artifacts rumored to grant any wish. _Maybe if I can find parts of the Lupin Collection, I can get my cluster mate back, safe and sound._


	2. Tourner dans le vide

Noel exhaled, running one hand through his hair, the other hand tightly clutching a Lupin Collection piece he'd managed to sneak away when none of the members of the Lupin Estate had been looking.

Guèrir moi, it was called. _Heal me._ The collection piece was a small ribbon that when wrapped around an injured area could regrow missing or damaged body parts.

“So, you finally found something that can help.” He started before turning to see it was only Yamato. Noel nodded. “Oui. I do.” He replied.

“Misao is with me, a couple miles from here, at the hospital my dad works at.” Noel nodded before getting into the x train.

..

When he arrived at the hospital, Yamato ran up to him. His team, Tusk, Amu, Leo, and Sela, hung back, casting wary glances at him. 

Noel chuckled as Yamato hugged him. “I'm glad you made it.” He said.

“So, you ready to get our ballerina back?” His cluster mate grinned. “Definitely.”

They went into the hospital room where Misao was. Noel took the ribbon out of his jacket pocket and wrapped it around Misao’s head. A bright light glowed for a few minutes. When it cleared, they rushed over.

“Yamato? Noel? Is that you?” Misao asked. Noel nodded. “Who else do you think it would be, mon danser?” Noel laughed.

“Are you okay? Anything hurt?” Yamato asked. Misao shook his head, the ribbon falling on the floor. “No. I'm fine. I...G-grazie, amici.”

Noel sighed in relief. The Lupin Estate had probably figured out he'd stolen the collection piece and were, no doubt, looking for him, but for now he didn't care. Misao was back and that was all that mattered to him at the moment.  _Everything's going to be just fine now._


	3. Ainsi bas la vida

“Really?  _ This  _ is where you're hiding?”

Noel glared at Misao. “Ouai. It's...relaxing.” Noel had taken his x train to Northern Ireland and had gone to Giant's Causeway. He was currently sitting on a column, watching the ocean. The smell of sea salt filled his nose and water sprayed his face.

Misao sighed in exasperation and sat down next to him. “Didn't you come here once when you were looking for a way to revive Marcel and help me?”  

Noel nodded. “Yes.”

Misao snorted and wrapped an arm around Noel's waist. “You know, running away probably made them think you're a spy?”

“I don't care. It's obvious that what Gouche said is a lie. Tsukasa, Tooma, and Yoko know I'm human, you and Yamato do too.”

Misao chuckled. “Well, you are right about that. But, Kairi, Umika, Keiichiro, Satoru, Hilltop, Jim, and Sakuya don't know that fact.”

“Misao…” Noel groaned as he stood up and turned around. He dug through memories, trying to take his mind off the present situation, until he found one that had come from their cluster’s mother.

The spicy, biting taste of biltong flowed through his mouth, the black pepper, lemon juice, and salt mixing with the beef almost perfectly. His stomach rumbled thinking about it. “Mere.” He mumbled. Experiencing one of Unathi's memories always made him sad because it reminded him that he and Misao and Yamato had never had the chance to know their own cluster's parent like the cluster he'd birthed did.

Unathi's own cluster, made up of five people, were all dead, killed by BPO for refusing to side with them. Unathi had been the last one to die, shortly after giving birth to Noel's cluster. Unathi, like the rest of her cluster, had been 83 years old.

Noel dug through memories again, Misao supplying him with a memory of his own parents making panpepato cake.

He smiled gratefully at the Italian man. “Merci.”

“Prego, mio caro.” 


End file.
